Akumatized
by Emeralddusk
Summary: The unbreakable Ladybug is broken. Marinette falls into isolation as Adrien and Lila grow closer and Hawk Moth's assault on Paris grows worse by the day. For Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet's Dark!Bug Challenge. Rated T for language, violence, and suggestive content. Pray for Notre Dame, please
1. I See a Darkness

_**For "Anne Camp aka Obi-Quiet"'s Dark!Bug Challenge:**_

_A/N: All dialogue is to be interpreted as a translation from French. _

_Words in italics are used either for emphasis or, such as the case of 'Chat Noir' (which is literally translated from French as Cat Black), imply that they are meant to remain in their original French. _

_Ladybug's appearance is similar to that of the series, though her hair is darker and worn down in later years. Marinette's appearance is ultimately unchanged._

_Chat Noir's appearance is similar to that of the series, though his hair is longer than Adrien's, and his uniform comes to a V-shape at his upper chest in later years. Adrien's appearance is ultimately unchanged._

Akumatized

Chapter One: I See a Darkness

Sitting atop the ledge of a tall, isolated building as the sun slowly set beneath the warm, golden skies above the city of Paris, one boy and one girl gently bumped their fists together and smiled at one another. The battle was over, everyone was saved, and the city was settling into a gentle, peaceful rest.

"We did it," the boy happily declared as his blond hair blew in the warm summer's breeze. His bruises would soon fade, and his energy was still surging. "We make a pretty amazing team, huh?"

"Definitely," the girl proudly agreed, her eyes closed and her smile bright. "Mr. Pigeon was pretty tough, but it's all good now. You know, _Chat_, I feel like this is what we're destined to do. You know, inspiring Paris, beating Hawk Moth, saving those we care about: It's like living one hundred-thousand days in the sun." Gazing at the sun, the girl felt a heavenly light like hope shine within her heart.

"As long as I'm with you, that sounds like the perfect life," the blond boy warmly smiled. Those moments passed by so many years ago.

"Ladybug and _Chat Noir_ have once again saved Paris from the clutches of Hawk Moth and his Akumatized victims," Mayor Bourgeois announced into a microphone as a local news team filmed him. "The latest of Hawk Moth's Akumatized, known by the name of Hellspawn, was identified as a student attending _Collège Françoise Dupont._"

Watching over the city of Paris from atop the roof of a tall building, their costumes glistening under the gold and red hues of the sunset above them, Ladybug let her legs dangle over the street as she sat atop its edge, while _Chat Noir_ stood beside her. After what felt like an eternity of silence, the blond-haired young man looked down at his partner and friend. "Hey," he finally spoke up. "You alright, M'Lady? You don't seem like _you_ lately."

"It's nothing, _Chat_," Ladybug plainly answered without looking up. "Don't worry about me."

"Usually, we celebrate purifying an Akumatized with a fist-bump and bad jokes," the feline Miraculous persisted, his voice filled with growing concern. "Did you know that guy?"

"I've seen him around," the dark-haired young woman lied, fearing the exposure of her secret. "It's just…so many of Hawk Moth's victims are kids…probably no older than _you_."

His partner's plan to use humor to defuse the situation having failed, _Chat_ continued to worriedly study her. "You can tell me if something's wrong," he promised with a warm tone. "Maybe I've gone through the same thing. We _are_ partners, and…"

"_Chat_, it's nothing," Ladybug insisted with waning patience. "I…No…no. No, it's not nothing. It's just…it seems like more and more people are getting akumatized. It's like it never stops. No matter how many times we save them, more keep taking their place. I don't think it's ever going to end."

"It _will_ end," _Chat_ promised with certainty in his voice. "We're going to find Hawk Moth, and we'll stop him once and for all. We'll make sure he never hurts another person ever again. I promise you that."

"Thank you, _Chat_," the raven-haired young woman warmly replied. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Call me if anything comes up, okay?" _Chat_ nodded his head and extended his hand for his partner to take. Smiling, Ladybug accepted his hand and stood up. "You take care of yourself, kitty."

"You too, Bugaboo," the blond-haired young man replied as his friend leapt off the building and into the heart of the city. Even after she had vanished from his sight, the black cat continued to stare in her direction as a cold wind began to blow against him.

Knowing she hadn't been followed, Ladybug silently dropped onto her family's rooftop, lifted the door to her bedroom, closed her eyes, and let herself drop into her warm, quiet sanctuary. "Spots Off, Tikki," she whispered as she gracefully descended. Slowly, her Miraculous form began to dissipate: Her red and black-spotted domino mask faded into a red streak around her eyes and across the bridge of her nose, her uniform loosened and took on the shape of her normal wardrobe before its color faded, and her earrings became a dull shade of purple. However, her hair simply dropped against her neck and upper back. With a loud sigh, Marinette laid down atop her bed before closing and locking her rooftop door.

A small orb of red light floated from the girl's earrings before forming Tikki's small body. "Why didn't you tell him the truth, Marinette?" the Kwami asked as she levitated beside her friend's head.

"You know I can't, Tikki," Marinette groaned through her reddened eyes and groggy voice. "Even if I did, there's nothing he could do. We haven't been able to find Hawk Moth, all the people we've saved are still at risk of being akumatized again, we never know who'll transform next, and then, when I'm at school, I see all the people I've had to fight: All the people I couldn't stop from turning into monsters. And when I finally tear myself away from them, I see Adrien and Lila together." Tikki watched as her friend's expression grew sorrowful. "I've liked him for so long…and Lila and I could've been friends. But I messed up with both of them. I never told Adrien how I feel, and with Lila, I didn't even give her a chance."

"It sounds like you're feeling lonely," the Kwami gently replied as she wiped a tear from Marinette's cheek. "You've been beating yourself up a lot, too. Marinette, you're only human. We all make mistakes. You can't punish yourself for not being perfect. Besides, you're not alone. You've got Alya, and Adrien is still your friend, and you've got your parents…and you've got _me_!"

"That's always a plus," Marinette smiled as she gently rubbed her little friend's head with the tip of her finger. As Tikki giggled, the young woman pushed herself up onto her knees before standing up and stepping down to the main floor of her room. "Tikki, can you help me get my shirt off? My arms feel really weak."

With the Kwami's help, Marinette removed her top and managed to unfasten her bra before turning around and looking at her reflection in her mirror. Her back, once soft and fair, was now coated with cuts and fresh, red claw marks. Letting out a hiss of pain as she reviewed her wounds, the young woman turned away, kicked off her shoes, and struggled to remove her pants and panties. Scratches and bruises lined most of her body, and though most would fade by dawn, they still weighed down on her.

"You poor, sweet thing, Marinette," Tikki sobbed for her friend as she gently kissed some of her wounds. "You fight so hard to protect Paris, then you look down on yourself for not doing more."

"It's not a big deal, Tikki," Marinette declared as she stretched and grabbed a towel. "I'm gonna take a shower. I'll see you in a little bit, okay? Love you."

"I love you too, Marinette," the ladybug Kwami answered as she watched her partner slowly make her way out of the room. Without her Miraculous form, Marinette's movement was slowed, and her injuries were making their presence known. "I just hope you're okay."

Far from the Dupain-Cheng home, eyes long clouded by darkness and unholy light began to focus in on the young woman once filled with so much hope and joy. Since his coming, Marinette's carefree life had grown ever more difficult, and she was forced to gaze upon the darkness of the world more and more every single day. Still, for so long, she had endured. She found strength in those around her, and all those she had saved. But now, it was all becoming too much. The failures and mistakes began to mount, and were slowly choking out the hope she brought and the changes she fought to make. Though his dark eyes could not see her true form, Hawk Moth knew who it was that his Akuma now gazed upon.

Leaning her forehead against the wall of her shower, Marinette let the hot spray of water wash over her weary body. The young woman let her tears flow freely as she choked out cries and gasps of sorrow hidden under the hiss of the water. In that span of time, though she didn't know how long, the young woman felt the swelling surge of emotions slowly pour out and wash away the fear of becoming akumatized. Pulling herself back from the wall, Marinette opened her reddened, swollen, teary eyes as the beads of water. Every trace of her youthful optimism had vanished from the young heroine's face to allow the pain to heal.

Turning off the water, Marinette dried her eyes, wrapped her body in her towel, and returned to her room. Her cell phone recited Alya's tune from atop her desk, but the dark-haired girl chose to ignore it and tuck herself into bed. Even Alya felt distant now. "I love you, Tikki," she whispered. "Sometimes, I think you're all I have."

"Oh, Marinette," Tikki attempted to comfort her friend. The Kwami gently hugged Marinette's cheek, trying so hard to convince her she was not alone.

Alternative Casting for Miraculous

Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug

Quinton Flynn as Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir

Richard Epcar as Hawk Moth

Kimberly Brooks as Alya Césaire

Kira Vincent-Davis as Chloé Bourgeois

Brittney Karbowski as Sabrina Raincomprix

Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Nathalie Sancoeur


	2. Alone

Akumatized

Chapter Two: Alone

Her dreams were dark that night, and all she could see was her body falling. Maybe that darkness was the Akuma swallowing the light of her life. Maybe it was the uncertainty she faced every hour of every day now. Or maybe it was a promise of an end. Opening her eyes, Marinette stared at the patches of sunlight warming her bedroom ceiling. Her body weak, swaddled in the warmth of her blankets, and almost completely still, the young woman took in a long, heavy breath. "Tikki," she said just above a whisper. The Kwami turned towards her friend, though Marinette's eyes never turned from the patch of sunlight. "…Why didn't the sun come out this morning?"

Pulling his head from his pillow, Adrien picked up his phone and checked his text messages. The most recent notification was from ten minutes ago, sent by Lila, and consisted of the subject line, "You up?" The young man groaned, typed a quick response, and rolled onto his right side.

"Adrien, you look like crap," Plagg declared as he floated above his partner's bed. As usual, the black cat Kwami's tone was blunt and plain. "You're not sleeping well, are you?"

"No," Adrien answered as he threw off his sheet and sat up. The blonde's bare chest tightened in the mild chill of the morning, but the true unease came from within. "I can't stop thinking about Ladybug. She says she's okay, but she's torn up. I wish there was something I could do."

Letting out a groan, Plagg firmly shook his head. "There's nothing you can do, kid," he declared. "If she says she's okay, there's not much you can say or do. All you can do is be there for her. Just…just let it go for now." Adrien sighed, knowing his friend was right. "Why don't you go wash your face or something? Then, you can give me breakfast."

"Saw _that_ coming," the blond young man rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Plagg."

Marinette held her books tightly to her chest as she made her way down the hallway. Her eyes fixed on the floor, she failed to notice the presence of her friends as she passed them by. Suddenly, she felt a firm hand grab her shoulder. "What the hell, girl?" Alya's voice cried out before Marinette could turn around. "I called you three times last night. Why didn't you answer?" _Lady Wi-Fi._

"Sorry, Alya," the dark-haired girl answered, her tone genuine. "It wasn't a good night last night. I went to bed really early. What's up?"

"I've been worried about you," the red-haired young woman sharply replied. "Look, I know you're upset about Adrien and Lila, but can't we talk about it? You've been blowing everybody off, you're not talking to anyone, you're always showing up to class late. I don't know what's going on with you."

Marinette began to clench her books as a surge of anger began to well up inside of her. "Alya, I'm fine," she insisted, struggling to hold back her emotions. "Let's get to class." Alya stayed back a second as her friend continued on her way. Despite Marinette's words, her sorrow and lies were clear. Others had come to notice as well, though they lacked the courage or the words to speak.

Once inside Ms. Bustier's classroom, Marinette and Alya sat next to one another, though the dark-haired girl said nothing and focused on her textbook. Soon after, Adrien walked in and took his usual spot, followed by Nino. _Bubbler._ It didn't take long for Nino and Alya to strike up a conversation, and before Marinette could inspire herself to call out to Adrien, Lila entered the room and warmly embraced him. _Volpina._ Now more than ever, Marinette felt how alone she had become.

Class began after what felt like an eternity, and a warm silence filled the room while Ms. Bustier spoke. As time gracefully passed by, the sun hid itself behind rainclouds that darkened the sky and foretold the coming of a storm. _They're all my friends, and I couldn't save them, _Marinette chastised herself, feeling hot tears welling up in her eyes. All the while, she kept her face buried in her book. _I couldn't stop Hawk Moth from taking them. I brought them back, but the damage is still there. Some of them even transformed because of me. Maybe that's why I'm alone now._

"Marinette, could you come to the board, please?" the redheaded teacher snapped her pupil out of her trance. "Nobody knows this material like you do."

"Yes, ma'am," Marinette answered, barely able to maintain her happy façade. The young woman quickly wiped her eyes and nose, passing it off as her allergies flaring up, and made her way down the steps. Rose and Juleka watched their suffering friend with concern, knowing there was nothing they could do for now.

Without warning, a sudden rush of emotions and a growing sense of dread washed over Marinette like a fever, causing her to stumble and grab onto Sabrina and _Chloé's_ desk just to support herself. The entire class seemed to jump slightly, though Chloé pretended not to notice.

"Mari!" Alya cried out, though her body was frozen. Adrien found himself paralyzed as well, his eyes locked onto his friend.

"Marinette, are you alright?" Ms. Bustier called to her student as she rushed to her side and supported her.

"Yeah, I just…" Marinette gathered herself. "Just lost my balance for a second. Thanks, Ms. Bustier. I'm fine now."

_"Though your Miraculous shields your identity from me, Ladybug," _Hawk Moth's demonic voice declared like a whisper. _"You cannot hide your emotions, nor can you run from the snares of sorrow. You will be mine soon." _The beast smiled as his Akuma began to frenzy around him, each of them hungry for the one they had come to fear so greatly.

Come lunch hour, Marinette chose to sit outside at an empty table, trying to gather her thoughts. Tikki's attempts to bring her friend to her friends were in vain. "Marinette, you're not okay," the Kwami whispered. "You've been spending too much time alone, and you're lashing out at Alya or anyone else who tries to help you. Please, just tell her what's happening. You can trust her."

"Tikki, it's not going to change anything," Marinette argued as she forced herself to eat some of her lunch. "Even if Adrien and Lila weren't a thing, it's not like Alya can do or say something to make me a better hero." A terrible silence fell over the two for a moment, until Marinette swallowed the growing lump in her throat and finally said what had been burning in her mind. "Tikki…When I turn into Ladybug, why don't you just take over? You're better than I am… I can't be what the city needs me to be. I'm no good to anybody."

"Marinette," Tikki bitterly sobbed, her little heart breaking. "Don't say that. Ladybug is a hero because of you, not me. You've done everything for Paris. Don't beat yourself up. You might not be able to stop those around you from being akumatized, but you always change them back, and you stand by their side after they go back to normal." Marinette felt her heart lighten a little, though her thoughts remained rampant and uneasy.

"Hey, Marinette," Adrien called out as he and Alya sat down beside their friend. "Do you mind if we sit here?"

"Um, sure," Marinette answered with a false smile. Tikki smiled as she closed her eyes and allowed the others to help their friend. "Sorry about earlier, Alya."

"Don't worry about it, girl," Alya warmly replied. "I'm more worried about what happened to you in class this morning. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better now," the dark-haired young woman answered. "I think I was just tired and low on sugar."

"But, why are you keeping to yourself so much?" Adrien carefully asked. "That's really not like you. Is everything okay?"

As her heart screamed for its host to release the truth that burned within, Marinette felt her fear and pain wash over her like a freezing wave. _He won't understand. He'll think I'm jealous. He won't want to talk to me anymore. Lila will make him happier than I could, _she declared to herself, making her heart sink into a cold, dark place. It must have been within that instant that the Akuma settled itself into the friendship bracelet she and Alya had exchanged. As the dark spirit laid itself down and merged with the small trinket around the girl's left wrist, Marinette felt a sharp chill rise up her spine before her body settled into an awful, comforting warmth. Letting out a gasp, followed by a sigh of deep relief, the young woman looked her friends in the face. "Alya, Adrien," she finally spoke up, her voice free of doubt. "I need to be alone." Marinette stood up, grabbed her purse, and turned away from the others before walking off.

"Marinette, wait," Alya pleaded with her hand outstretched. Adrien stood up as well, not knowing what to do.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Marinette furiously cried out as hot tears streamed from her burning eyes and down her nearly raw cheeks. Her friends froze in their steps, and the dark-haired young woman stormed off without looking back.

"Mari, come back!" Alya called as her friend walked off campus grounds.

_Marinette __**and**__ Ladybug, _Adrien lamented to himself. _I'm so useless._ Before the seductive lure of despair could overtake him, the young man remembered his mother and Plagg. _No, that's not true. I'll find a way to help them. It's never hopeless. _"Alya, can you cover for Marinette and I for a few minutes?" he finally spoke up. "You know I'm no good at this sort of thing." After catching her breath and gathering her thoughts, Alya smiled and nodded, allowing Adrien to chase after his friend.

"How true," Alya gleamed to herself. "I'd normally go after her myself, but he does suck at cover-stories. What's the point of all of us getting busted?"

"Marinette, please wait," Adrien called to his suffering friend as he chased after her. "Please, we can talk this out."

"Don't you get it?" Marinette hollered back as her cheeks grew as red as blood and her eyes continued to flow with hot tears. "There's nothing you can do! Go back to your girlfriend and leave me alone like you always do!"

Adrien immediately stopped and watched as the young woman ran away. "Marinette, I'm sorry!" the young man cried out to deaf ears. "She's right, Plagg," he then whispered in shame. "I haven't bothered with her in so long."

"But she never said anything," Plagg replied, though his tone lacked its natural confidence. "Adrien, you didn't know."

"It's not that I didn't know," the blond-haired young man declared. "It's that I didn't care. I had my head up my ass, and my friend's the one paying for it. There might not be anything Adrien Agreste can do, but maybe she'll listen to _Chat Noir__."_

"Just don't forget that those two are one and the same," the black cat Kwami assured his partner. "Let's hope Alya has a good cover story worked up."

As the darkened clouds began to rumble and quake, lonely drops of cold rain began to fall to the earth. Marinette charged into the city with all her might, all the while shedding tears of profound rage and sorrow. Not even the rain could hide her anguish. Everyone's abandoned me, she cried out in her unhappy mind. Nobody cares about anything but themselves. Finally, the young woman made her way into a dark alley far enough from anyone wandering the streets. Marinette drove her fist into the brick wall in front of her, leaving a small fracture in its surface and driving her to turn away and drop into a seated position against its surface to catch her breath. The young woman then began wailing at the top of her lungs as her tears flowed down her soaked face.

"Marinette, you have to stop this!" Tikki cried out as she floated in front of her friend. "There's something wrong."

"If I'm so broken, Tikki, why don't you just go away like everyone else?" Marinette chokingly lashed out with darkened, bloodshot eyes. "Just say it!" Her moment of strength faded, the suffering girl's voice shattered into a fit of gasping squeaks. "Say you don't love me anymore and abandon me."

"Marinette!" Tikki sobbed as tears began to well up in her eyes and her little heart began to ache. "Please, you're in pain. I think Hawk Moth is trying to get to you." Marinette gazed into her Kwami's eyes, her face no longer filled with anger, but rampant with pain and childlike vulnerability. "You know I love you more than anyone in the whole wide world, Marinette. Please, don't let him akumatized you. You have to face your anger and sadness before they swallow you up."

Marinette tightened her face into a sorrowful smile as her tears continued to fall. "…It's inside me, Tikki," she choked out between tearful gasps. "I can feel it like razor blades swimming through my veins. I'm sorry I lashed out at you, at Alya…at Adrien." Closing her eyes, the young woman buried her face in her crossed arms and wept bitterly. Suddenly, Tikki vanished inside her friend's bag.

"Marinette, right?" a gentle, familiar voice spoke up above the pouring rain. The young woman looked up with hope in her eyes, not noticing a clawed black glove reaching out to take her hand. "I heard you were struggling with something. You've helped me before, so I'm here to help you."

"Adrien, my love?" Marinette joyously gasped, her forehead hot and her thoughts feverish. "Thank God it's you." Closing her eyes again, the young woman threw her arms around the boy she loved, leaving the Miraculous uneasy.

She doesn't know. "…Yeah, Marinette," Chat finally answered, placing his hand on his friend's upper back. "It's me. I'm here to take you home, okay?"

"Adrien, I'm so sorry," the dark-haired girl exclaimed as Chat carefully scooped her up in his arms and lifted her off the ground. Her arms rested around the boy's neck as he supported her upper back and under her knees. "I'm so sorry for what I said to you and Alya. Please…I'm sick. The Akuma… So sorry."

"It's going to be alright, Marinette," Chat quietly began to sob. "You're safe now." _Oh, Marinette, how'd it ever get this bad?_he asked himself. "Alya understands. Come on, let's get you home." Marinette smiled and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.


	3. Fallen

Akumatized

Chapter Three: Fallen

"Remember the promise we made to each other, once we saw we could trust each other?" Ladybug asked her new ally, her voice young and filled with hope.

"That we'd never fight alone?" _Chat Noir_ answered with a smile.

"That's the one," the dark-haired girl happily replied.

Carrying his beloved friend through the icy rain and bitter wind, _Chat Noir_ watched as her parents opened their door and allowed him inside. Everything seemed silent as the Miraculous forced a calm expression onto his face as Marinette's mother and father gasped and sobbed. _Chat_ felt the cold water stream down his face as he made his way up the stairs, allowing only Marinette's arm to dangle as she slept peacefully. Upon arriving in the young woman's bedroom, the blond young man slowly walked her to her bed and gently laid her down upon it.

Letting out a peaceful sigh, Marinette turned her head onto her right cheek atop her pillow. _Chat Noir_ reached out his hand and carefully wiped one last tear from the young woman's eye. "Get some sleep, princess," he lovingly whispered. "We'll make this better, I promise." For a second, Marinette seemed to smile, just like she used to.

"Cat _Noir_, what happened to her?" Tom asked once the Miraculous came downstairs.

"I found her in an alley in the rain," the blond-haired young man answered as he seated the Dupain-Cheng couple. "She has a fever, but she mentioned something about an Akuma. It's possible she may have been akumatized, but, when someone comes into contact with an Akuma, they immediately transform. I'm not sure how, but it's like she's fighting it. We've never seen anything like this before."

"What should we do?" Sabine asked with shock and fear in her voice. "There has to be something we can do to help her."

"Honestly, I don't know," _Chat Noir_ confessed. "Ladybug and I will do everything we can to figure this out. All I can suggest is let her rest and be there for her when she wakes up. Keep calm and try to keep the house quiet. If she gets startled or loses control of her emotions, it could trigger a transformation." Silence filled the air as Marinette's mother and father glanced at one another, both feeling powerless and deeply troubled. "…She mentioned having some kind of falling out with her friends at school. She seemed very agitated, and she might be depressed. It might help if you could get some of her close friends to come by and check on her, maybe work things out. In the meantime, please give me your phones." The two complied and watched as the Miraculous entered something into their phones. "I've keyed your phones into the frequency of my Miraculous. If _anything_ happens, call me. Night or day, if I get your call, I'll come _running_. No one will be able to track our calls, so you'll all be safe. Then, once everything is back to normal, the connection will disappear."

"Thank you," Tom warmly declared as the masked hero returned their phones. "Marinette means the world to both of us."

"…Me too," _Chat Noir_ replied. "She's helped Ladybug and I so many times, so it's the least I can do." In that brief moment, hope seemed to return to their lives. "Like I said, whenever you need me, I won't be far away."

"Thank you, _Chat Noir_," Sabine cried out as she warmly hugged her savior.

"Thank _you_, ma'am…for getting the name right," the blond young man answered with a smile. "Is there anyone you think Marinette wants to see when she wakes up? Maybe someone at her school?"

Opening her weak, blurred eyes, Marinette found herself standing in a bright, warm place. The sun's light, now a gentle embrace, washed over the seemingly endless plains of tall, flowing grass, the sparse but healthy and full trees, and an infinite bed of flowers not far from the young woman. A peaceful breeze flowed through all that was, nearly undoing the ribbons in Marinette's hair. "I've been here before," she declared and created an echo. "When I was a kid. Alya was here too, and Chloé. We were all friends then. But, _where_ is this place? And how did I get here?" Looking around, the young woman found that she was alone. "Tikki? Tikki, are you here too?" Only the sound of the wind answered.

"_You've been alone for so long, little one," _a voice finally spoke up, causing Marinette to turn her head in order to find its source. _"You've been lost and angry. That's why you've lashed out at those around you, isn't it?"_

"Who are you?" Marinette replied, though the temptation to close her heavy eyes and finally rest was growing stronger.

"_I've known you your whole life, Ladybug," _the voice answered with a sense of satisfaction. _"You have run, fought, and hidden from me for so long, but you never knew the truth. I am __**not**__ your enemy."_

"Hawk Moth!" Marinette screamed. Turning around and violently jolting in every direction, the young woman saw nothing. "Show yourself!" _Oh, god, _she declared as her body froze. _He's seen my face. He knows who I am!_

"_Aren't you tired of fighting?" _Hawk Moth's voice persisted, though it no longer sounded menacing. Marinette felt her defenses begin to drop. His voice seemed gentler, like a strong, loving father, kinder, like a friend, and almost seductive. _"You've been fighting so long, but all I've ever wanted is for you to see the truth. I'm not evil, Ladybug. You can trust me. Those who have been akumatized, I didn't make them evil. They did that themselves. I gave them the power to make their dreams come true, but they chose to steal and terrorize others. You knew some of them, didn't you?"_

"You're a liar!" Marinette shouted, though she had to force herself to distrust the soothing voice. "They were all good people, but _you_ turned them into monsters! You made mothers attack their children, siblings try to kill one another, and friends become enemies. _You're_ the evil one, Hawk Moth, and I _swear_ I'll stop you!"

"_My dear Ladybug," _the voice patiently replied, enveloping the dark-haired girl in a cool, soothing wave of beautiful darkness. _"You've been alone. Everyone has betrayed you. Isn't that why my Akuma found you in the first place? You were angry, lonely, and drowning in sorrow. You don't have to feel those things anymore. I can take it all go away. You'll never have to suffer again."_

Images began to flash through Marinette's mind: Adrien casting her hand away so he could walk with Lila, Alya becoming Lady Wi-Fi and impaling Ladybug's hand with a virtual dagger, and all the times she was left alone at the end of the day. All of her memories seemed so cold. Soon, hot tears began to stream down her cheeks yet again. All the pain was fresh. Falling to her knees, Marinette clenched her arms over her chest as her body began to tremble. Her tears streamed to her lips before dropping onto the darkened, wave-filled sea below her.

"_I will never abandon you, Ladybug," _Hawk Moth promised. _"Become a part of me. Let my Akuma soothe the pain away. Give up your defenses, and let me in. Show me who you truly are, and we can be together for all of eternity." _Marinette continued to tremble, no longer able to distinguish light from darkness. _"Become my Dark Bug…"_

"Alya, have you seen Marinette or Adrien?" Miss Bustier asked before taking attendance. "I'm especially concerned for Marinette after what happened this morning."

"Well, she said she was feeling really sick at lunch, so Adrien called his driver to come pick her up," Alya quickly devised her story. "He said he'd sit with her until they showed up. Sorry, Miss Bustier. We should've let you know."

A flash of lightning and a burst of thunder interrupted the class as rain continued to splash down on the windows. Once the lightning faded, _Chat Noir_ stood atop an open vertical window. "Alya Césaire," he called out, startling most of the class. Juleka and Rose took a brief second to admire the bold, soaking wet young hero before turning to Alya. "Marinette _needs_ you. Sorry to interrupt your class, ma'am, but this is an emergency. Permission to abduct one of your students?"

"Alya, it's up to you," Miss Bustier replied, turning to her student. "Do you choose to go or stay here?"

"I'll go with _Chat Noir_, ma'am," the African-American young woman decided without hesitation.

"Be safe, Alya," the redheaded teacher proudly answered. "And please, let Marinette know we're all here for her."

Alya smiled and nodded before walking over to window. _Chat_ jumped down and placed his arm around her. "Hold on tight," the Miraculous instructed her. The young woman nodded again, tightly wrapped her arms around the hero, and soon found herself rising into the air with him as he leapt back onto the window. The students began to cheer as the two quickly moved out of their sight and seemingly into the sky. "Marinette's lucky to have a friend like you, Alya. There's another kid from your school nearby. I think his name's Adrien or something like that. He'll meet you there."

"What's going on with Marinette, _Chat_?" Alya asked, glancing down at the city passing by beneath her.

"I think she's been akumatized," the Miraculous confessed, much to Alya's horror. "But she's fighting it. She hasn't transformed, but she seems sick. You and Adrien might be able to help, but it's important you don't say or do anything that could upset her. There's nothing more I can do, so it's up to you guys, okay?"

"Alright," the young woman firmly agreed. "And, _Chat Noir_…thank you."

"You're welcome," the masked hero warmly replied.

When the two finally landed, _Chat Noir_ set Alya down under the Dupain-Cheng Bakery's awning, allowing her to wipe the raindrops off her glasses, commended her on her selflessness, and jumped away. _Where are you, Ladybug? _the hero asked to himself. _Why aren't you answering?_

Making her way up the stairs, Alya reached for the living room door, only for it to open and reveal Adrien. "Alya, you're here!" he happily declared.

"Yeah, look what the cat dragged in," the redheaded young woman masked her concerns with humor. "How is she?"

"She's still asleep," Adrien answered. "Her parents are keeping an eye on her right now. They said they'll come get us once she wakes up."

The two walked into the living room, Alya closing the door behind her, and sat on the couch for a second. "Why's that window open?" she asked. "It's raining out."

"Sorry," Adrien scrambled to his feet. "I like the smell of rain. It calms me down." Closing the window, the young man prayed for strength before sitting back down. "Alya, I…This is _my_ fault. I let her down."

"You can't put this on yourself, Adrien," the young woman replied. "I mean, yeah, it sucks that you stopped coming around, but you didn't know. There's nothing we can do about it now. What matters is that you're _here_, now. Just talk to her. It'll be okay. Besides, I knew how she felt, too. I didn't think it was my place to say anything."

"…How long as she felt that way about me?" Adrien asked, his confidence waning.

"Pretty much since the day she met you," Alya answered plainly. "Honestly, you're probably the only one who didn't notice."

"Well, I never really thought anybody could feel that way about me," the blond young man explained, no longer able to maintain eye contact. "When Lila told me how _she_ felt, I kind of thought it was a joke."

"You and Marinette really _were_ made for each other," Alya lovingly snickered. "So, I'm gonna tell you the same thing I've been telling her for years." Adrien looked up from the floor. "Stop beating yourself up. You're a good person. Even if _you_ can't see it, other people do. Above all, snap out of it."

Adrien let a smile form on his face. "Marinette and I are lucky to have a friend like you, Alya," he warmly declared. "Lila and I might be a thing now, but I'll never abandon you guys again."

Opening her eyes, Marinette let out a loud, sorrowful groan before leaning over and vomiting into a garbage can. Tom and Sabine rushed to their daughter's side, the mother sitting at her side and gently wrapping her arms around her.

"Angel, are you okay?" Tom asked, making sure to keep his voice gentle and quiet. "We're here, we're right here."

"I'm okay," Marinette answered once she caught her breath. "I just…I've been having nightmares. I think I have a fever or something."

"Hey, is everything okay?" Adrien asked as he and Alya slowly opened Marinette's door. "We heard a noise, so…"

"How are you feeling, girl?" Alya spoke up, making her way over to her friend. "We've been so worried about you." Knowing there was nothing more they could do, Tom and Sabine quietly stepped out of the room after assuring their daughter they would always be there for her.

"Guys, I'm so sorry," Marinette declared as she settled back into her bed. "I'm so sorry…I never should've said those things."

Tears began to well up in the young woman's eyes, only for her oldest friend's finger to gently wipe them all away. "Marinette, you've been going through _so_ much," the young woman warmly replied. "Worst of all, you've been keeping it _all_ to yourself. We're all here for you, and we're here _now_. Please, tell us what you're feeling."

"You can tell us anything, Marinette," Adrien added as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you lately. You never said anything, but that doesn't mean the problem doesn't exist. Please, let us help."

"But…I have no right to call myself your friend," Marinette's voice began to break. "Adrien, I'm happy for you and Lila. I shouldn't be…"

"Marinette, you can't help how you feel," Adrien interrupted in a soft voice. "I never meant to hurt you. And there's _nothing_ for you to feel bad about. You're my friend."

Despite her best efforts, Marinette felt herself choking up again, and hot tears began to stream from her eyes. _"Friendship means nothing, Ladybug," _Hawk Moth's voice tormented the young woman. _"In the end, they'll all betray you. Nameless faces making empty promises. I'm the only one you have. Take my hand, my child. I'll never hurt or betray you."_ Clenching her aching heart, Marinette looked at Alya and Adrien. "…And what does _that_ mean?" she demanded as her face began to grow hot. "You threw me away once. You're the same way, Alya. You and Nino don't need a third wheel. I'd rather be _alone_ than pitied! So, just _leave_ me alone!"

"Mari, it's not like that!" Alya pleaded with her beloved friend. "Please!"

Despite her friend's words, Marinette's tears continued to fall like a torrent. "Just get out!" she hollered as she threw off her sheets and stood up. "Just go away!"

"Marinette, if you don't calm down, the Akuma…" Adrien desperately tried to aid his friend.

Marinette's sorrow, shame, pain, anger, and feelings of isolation welled up inside of her like a raging fire as her tears seemed to pour from her burning eyes. The Akuma spread its terrible wings, forming its dark symbol around the suffering woman's shade-laced eyes as they grew red. Her crimson irises tightened with rage, only for her sweet, loving nature to shine through. However, her body was already being consumed by a needing, hungry darkness. "The pain," Marinette winced as tears of pain streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh, God, please no," Alya cried out as she watched helplessly.

Adrien's jaw dropped as his throat seemed to seal itself. Both of the young adults felt helpless yet again, and could only stand by as their beloved friend slowly turned into a monster. Marinette let out a loud, agonized scream as the darkness slowly engulfed her mind, body, and soul.

"_Ladybug?" _Hawk Moth called out as his vision of Ladybug's form faded into blackness. _"Ladybug, where are you? Ladybug!" _The crushing defeat in Hawk Moth's voice tore through the very air around him as his greatest dream shattered before his very eyes. Even in surrender, Ladybug had escaped him once more, and shattered all of his dreams.


	4. Sorrow, Unleashed

Akumatized

Chapter Four: Sorrow, Unleashed

Her eyes streaming with tears, Marinette forced her arms upward as the darkness slowly consumed her. "T-the pain," the suffering young woman cried out. With the last of her fleeting strength, she removed her Miraculous, dropped them into the purse Tikki rested in before kicking it as far away as she could. _Forgive me, Tikki, _Marinette's fading will cried out. _I can't let him get to you…And I don't want you to see me turn into a monster…_

Tom and Sabine rushed back into their daughter's room, only to witness her vanishing inside a growing mass of shadows. Thinking quickly, Adrien pushed Alya towards the door. "Get out of here, now!" he hollered in desperation. "I'll hold her back!"

Knowing there was nothing more she could do, Alya reluctantly gave in and coerced the Dupain-Cheng couple into the hallway. "Come on, guys," she pleaded. "She'd never forgive herself if something happened to you two."

"Marinette, please, fight it!" Adrien begged of his beloved friend.

"Kid, it's too late," Plagg called out. "Transform before she wakes up."

Clenching his fist and thrusting it into the floor in a fit of defeated anger, Adrien closed his eyes and called his Plagg into his Miraculous. Within the flash of an instant, the young man's hair grew longer and unkempt, his clothing shredded as his costume materialized, his teeth sharpened as his fingernails became claws, and his eyes became fully green with feline irises. "Marinette, tell me where the Akuma is!" _Chat Noir_ called out.

"It's too late, kitty," a darkened, cruel echo answered as darkness filled the room. Though slightly deeper, more mature, and sinister, there was no doubt the voice was that of Marinette. "Marinette is _long_ gone. I'm Dark Bug now, and forever." As her transformative shadow melded with her body, a tall, slender woman stood up: Her long and flowing, raven-black hair dropped past her waist as her snow-white skin glistened in its own corrupted light, her costume, now as black as the moonless night and coated with venomous purple spots, tightly hugged her body while leaving her pale shoulders and upper chest exposed, hands having become long claws, eyes sharpened and made purple and snake-like, and her neck bound by a purple choker bearing the mark of the Akuma, a dark perversion of Ladybug proudly arose from the darkness. "I don't belong to Hawk Moth or anyone now. Now, on your knees."

Clenching his fists, _Chat Noir_ locked onto his target. _I can't sense the Akuma_, he confessed. _But I can't fight her. Marinette's done nothing wrong._ "Marinette, this isn't you," the young man continued to plead. "The Akuma _made_ you into this thing. You _have_ to fight it!"

"What's there to fight?" Dark Bug asked as she slowly stepped forward while admiring her claws. "I've finally gotten everything I wanted. I'm strong, beautiful, and totally incapable of being hurt…inside and out. And besides…" The Akumatized lunged forward and smashed her former ally against the window, her left hand clenching his chest. "Now, no one can stop me." As _Chat_ struggled, Dark Bug smiled a wide, wicked smile before opening her mouth and licking up the Miraculous' cheek. "It's funny," Dark Bug began to muse, sounding almost sorrowful and more like Marinette. "You remind me so much of Adrien when you're not in control."

_Mari, I'm so sorry,_ Alya declared as she quietly walked towards the Akumatized, tightly clenching the chair she'd taken from Marinette's desk. Shutting her eyes, the young woman swung her makeshift weapon at Dark Bug, shattering it against her back.

The Akumatized turned away from her opponent and gazed at the girl she once considered her friend. "Alya, right?" she snarled with a wicked smile upon her face. "Sorry, but we're _done_." Before Dark Bug could extend her claws, the incensed young woman felt the Miraculous grab her shoulders and thrust back, smashing through the window and sending them both plummeting to the ground.

"Marinette, I'm sorry, but this is the only way!" Alya cried out as she watched the two crash into the sidewalk and shatter several of its slabs.

Forcing himself back onto his feet, _Chat Noir_ steadied his posture and clenched his fist. _She's right_, he told himself. _I have to stop her. I can't let my guilt get in the way. Marinette, please forgive me._ Charging forward, the Miraculous grabbed Dark Bug by the shoulder and quickly scanned over her body. Amidst her dark, sensual costume and pale skin, _Chat Noir_ spotted Marinette's bracelet. "It's gotta be _there_!" he declared as he spread his claws.

Before the Miraculous could strike the item, a stabbing pain struck his abdomen and halted his movement. Gazing down, _Chat Noir_ saw Dark Bug's claws forcing their way into his stomach, blocked only by his costume. "Sorry, kitty," the woman declared with icy confidence in her voice. "It's not gonna be that easy." The Akumatized quickly jumped back onto her feet and slashed her enemy across his left cheek. "Lights out, hero!" Before _Chat_ could respond, a blast of dark energy threw him back as it slowly spread throughout the street corner.

"No," Alya whispered in terror as she watched the horrific scene below. "_Chat Noir, _get out of there!"

Forcing his eyes open, the Miraculous thrust himself into the air before extending his staff to guide him back to Marinette's room. All the while, Dark Bug continued to expand the cloud of shadows projecting from her hands. "Alya, you've _got_ to get out of here," _Chat_ declared. "She's spreading some kind of corruptive energy. My Miraculous protected me _this_ time, but there's no telling what it'll do if it gets to you. Where are Marinette's parents?"

"They're in a storage closet," Alya answered, her composure failing. "But where's Adrien? He stayed behind to help hold her back!"

"Adrien is alright," the blond-haired young man quickly answered. "I snuck him out and sent him home before Dark Bug could get to him. Go get Marinette's parents and take shelter in the subway metro. I'll hold her back."

"Wait," the redheaded young woman pleaded. "You _need_ me. _She_ needs me. I'm her best friend. If anyone can snap her out of this, it's me."

"Alya, it won't work," _Chat Noir_ sorrowfully declared. "She's too far gone. The only way to save her is to destroy the Akuma. It's more important that you and the Dupain-Cheng's are safe. Now go."

"But Marinette's not…she _can't_ be…" Alya begged her hero, unable to stand the fear and guilt building up inside.

"Alya, please!" _Chat_ hollered, grabbing the young woman's shoulders. "There's _nothing_ you can do. I don't have time to convince you. If you don't get out…you could all die."

Closing her eyes, Alya shed a tear for her friend before nodding and turning away. "Wait," she spoke up. _Chat Noir_ watched as the young woman ran to her friend's closet and picked up the purse she had discarded. "She kicked this away before she transformed. There's _got_ to be something important in it. If things go wrong, come find us. I'll try to figure something out."

"Thanks, Alya," the Miraculous replied. "Be safe."

"You too, hero," the red-haired young woman replied before running from the room.

Without hesitation, _Chat Noir_ jumped from Marinette's window and deployed his staff, not noticing drops of his blood staining the floor. Before the hero could strike his target, he witnessed none other than Alix and Nathaniel fading from sight within the shadows. "No!" he screamed as he swung his staff into the Akumatized. Rebounding several feet away from the fog, the Miraculous stared his disoriented opponent in the eye. "Marinette, bring them back! They're your friends!"

"No, boy," Dark Bug gravely declared. "We'll never be alone again. Alix and Nathaniel are more than friends. The more people my fog swallows, the stronger my family will become." Her voice losing its strength, the Akumatized glanced at the cold ground. "They'll never forsake me like the others did." _Chat Noir_ found himself frozen. "But, all the same…I still want them back. Adrien, Alya, and I…just like it used to be. They'll never leave me alone, ever again. And if you stand in my way, I'll kill you. I don't care about taking your Miraculous. As long as I have them, I'll never wish for anything else."

"Marinette, it's not real," _Chat_ replied. "They _won't_ be the people you know and love. If Hawk Moth gave you these powers, they'll only hurt you and those you care about. Please, let it go. I can help you. We can make _everything_ right. Please…princess."

"…What did you call me?" Dark Bug nearly snarled. "No, it doesn't matter. Come on, let the darkness claim you. All the light does is bring pain. If you love me like the others, you'll never be in pain again."

"Marinette, this is wrong," _Chat Noir_ pleaded, his will to fight waning. "I _know_…okay? I _know_ you've been through so much. "You worry so much about others that you've never tried to protect or save yourself. Please, _please_, trust me! You haven't been abandoned. Hawk Moth filled your head with lies. Please, call back this fog."

"No, _Chat_," the raven-haired woman gravely answered, showing no trace of humor or joy in her voice. "Why can't you see it? Why do you keep your eyes closed? This city, this _world_, it's wrong. You spend so much time, always trying to save it, but there's nothing to save. I can take their pain away. I can turn this world into something beautiful, where no one ever leaves, hearts are never broken, and the sun _never_ has to set…" _Chat Noir _felt his thoughts growing confused. The vibrant red sunset piercing through the rain made his weary mind yearn for a better life, where he could hold his mother again, love Ladybug, and never have to fear losing them. "Isn't that what you want?" _Chat _felt his body grow weak as his eyes grew heavy. "Aren't you tired? Don't you wish you could just live a normal, happy life and _never_ have to see people suffering ever again?"

As the fog drew closer to the Miraculous, he placed his claws atop his ring and closed his eyes. "…I'm sorry, Marinette," the young man finally choked out. "Please, come back to us." Igniting his Cataclysm, _Chat Noir_ drove his hand into the ground, creating a fissure that swallowed the Akumatized within seconds and halted the spread of her fog. "Gotta get away," the Miraculous desperately whispered as he forced himself away from the scene. "She's getting inside my head. Can't let her take over." _Chat_ glanced back at the crater that now trapped his friend, lowered his head in shame, and jumped into the air towards the subway.

Sitting atop a bed of tall, thick grass, their sky growing darker as the winds grew stronger, Marinette, Alix, and Nathaniel watched the haunting, golden rays of the sun partially break through several dark clouds far above them. A large, black, dropping tree spread its branches to shelter the three as the wind grew stronger. Happily opening her bloodshot eyes to reveal her purple sclera and pitch-black irises, Marinette, whose hair now flowed freely down to her waist, skin pale and ashen, and face weary and bearing black markings in the shape of the Akuma, looked at her loved ones, both of whom shared her physical characteristics. "I love you two so much," the young woman beamed.

"We love you too, Marinette," Alix and Nathaniel swooned. "Thank you for saving us."

"Marinette, are the others coming, too?" Alix spoke up with childlike enthusiasm.

"They're _all_ coming, Alix," Marinette promised her friend. "I won't leave _any_ of them behind. I really want to bring Adrien and Alya here, though. We'll be so happy once we're all together. Do you remember, all those years ago, when we all played in that concert on the Seine River? Wasn't that such a nice time?"

"It was," Nathaniel mused. "I wish we could go back and do it all again. We were so happy then."

"We were," Alix agreed, her voice growing heavier. "Whatever happened to that? What happened to us?"

"_Life_ happened," Marinette lamented. "Life took us away from each other. It made us change, grow apart…it broke our hearts. That's why we have this special place, though. We can stay here and be happy forever. We'll never have to worry or cry ever again. We'll never have to go back to that horrible world. We can all stay here and be one big, happy family forever and ever, like we always wanted."

Slowly, the three smiled, moved closer together, and tightly held one another as the darkness around them continued to grow. Swaddled in their wonderful, numbing reality, Marinette, Alix, and Nathaniel felt their weary eyes grow heavy, but all that truly mattered was that they were together. As the three continued an embrace that never had to end, Dark Bug forced herself out of the rubble as tears continued to stream from her eyes.

The sun had long since set, rendering Paris in a state of darkness. Still, _Chat Noir_ pushed forward, making sure he wasn't followed. "I've got to get them away from here," he told himself. "I failed. Marinette, I'm so sorry."

_**Author's Note: The soundtrack for this chapter is "The Hurt Incantation" from Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures, on a 10-minute loop.**_


	5. Dark Night of the Soul

Akumatized

Chapter Five: Dark Night of the Soul

"Thanks to the efforts of Cat _Noir_, the Akuma Alert has begun to sound throughout Paris," Nadia Chamack announced on the local news. "All citizens are advised to remain indoors and avoid contact with any suspicious individuals for the time being." Despite the fear looming in the air, the reporter maintained her composure. "And, if you're hearing this, Manon, know that Mommy's safe."

As the green paw-pads on his ring began to fade, _Chat Noir_ kept his mind focused on his goal. Through sheer force of will, he intended to maintain his strength and resolve. _Gotta reach them in time_, he urged himself. After what felt like an eternity, the Miraculous reached the subway entrance and jumped down its steps. His senses focusing in, the young man scanned his surroundings before making his way to the small alcove his charges had taken refuge in.

"_Chat Noir_," Alya cried out as she rose to her feet. "Is Marinette okay?"

"I'm sorry," the Miraculous shamefully confessed. "I couldn't stop her. She's started spreading this cloud, like a miasma of darkness, and it's absorbing everyone it touches." The Dupain-Cheng couple looked at one another in shock. "I managed to hold her back, but she could be on her way here now. You three need to get out of the city. I'll find a way to stop her."

"Please, you have to let us help her," Sabine begged as tears began to flow from her eyes. "She's my daughter."

"That's exactly _why_ I need the three of you to get to safety," _Chat Noir_ explained, gently setting his hands on the woman's shoulders. "She said she wants to take everyone into her fog, and I know she wants her closest friends and family. She won't listen to reason, and if you get captured, there'll be nothing you can do." Despite his resolve, the Miraculous felt his ring drain to its last pad. A grave silence filled the air as the family prepared to make the awful decision. "Alya, was there anything in her purse that could help? Maybe a photograph or something to jog her memory?"

Alya quickly glanced at her best friend's parents before facing her hero. "No," she answered with sorrow in her voice. "There's nothing. Come on, guys. I want you two on the subway first." The redheaded young woman lightly pushed the grieving couple towards a train almost ready to depart. _Chat Noir_ followed the two, gesturing to the conductor that their passage fell under his duties. "_Chat_," Alya's voice interrupted the hero.

"You two go," _Chat_ instructed his charges. "This train's headed for a station just outside of town. Find a nearby hotel to settle into, and call me once you get there. I'll make sure Alya is taken care of." The group quickly said their goodbyes and parted ways. After seeing Marinette's parents off, the Miraculous joined the young woman back in the alcove. "What's up, Alya?"

"I lied before," Alya confessed. "I thought it would be better if they didn't know."

"What are you talking about?" _Chat_ inquired.

_Not long after arriving in the subway terminal, Alya settled into the alcove and carefully opened her friend's bag. Upon seeing what was inside, her heart began to pound as her stomach turned sick. Closing the purse yet again, the young woman sat the Dupain-Cheng family down and excused herself to the restroom. Alya locked herself in a single-occupant room, sat down on the closed toilet seat, took a deep, trembling breath, and opened the bag._

"_Hello, Alya," Tikki declared as she rose from her resting place. The Kwami's voice was grave and heavy with sorrow."_

"_W-what are you?" the young woman asked, though a part of her already knew the answer._

"_My name is Tikki," the ladybug Kwami answered. "I am the Kwami who guards this sacred item. Thank you for taking me. I knew it was you, and that's why I've shown myself. By now, I'm sure you know the truth we've had to keep from you."_

"_She's been Ladybug all along, hasn't she?" Alya asked, needing to hear it said aloud._

"_Yes," Tikki confessed, lowering her head and closing her eyes. "She wanted to badly to tell you, but we had to keep her identity a secret from everyone. That's the ancient law of the Miraculous. But now, Marinette has been transformed into a monster by Hawk Moth's Akuma. Until she finds herself again, she can't wield the Miraculous anymore."_

"_There has to be a way to save her," Alya begged. "A-a, a potion, a spell, __**something**__!"_

_Tikki shook her head. "Alya, the only way to save Marinette is to destroy the Akuma," the Kwami explained. "I had hoped Chat Noir would be able to save her, but now, I know the darkness inside of her has grown out of control. Only Ladybug can purify the Akuma, but only Chat Noir can find and destroy it."_

"_Then there's nothing I can do," the young woman fell into despair. "Why even tell me this, then? It's all over."_

"_It's __**not**__ over," Tikki declared. "Ladybug is more than a woman in a costume. She's a symbol of hope to the world. If Paris loses its hero, it'll fall to darkness. There is a reason why I chose you, Alya. I've watched you over the years: You've always been by Marinette's side, giving her strength and support when she needed it, pushing her to be her best, sacrificing your own joy to help her, and putting yourself in harm's way to defend her and the Miraculous from the Akumatized. Alya…I need you to become Ladybug. Save Marinette. Save Paris. Make everything right again."_

"There was only one condition, but I told her I'd break it," Alya concluded her tale. "No more secrets. Now you know, _Chat Noir_. Marinette and Ladybug are one and the same. Or, they used to be."

"Oh, God," _Chat_ whispered as he covered his mouth. "I…I didn't… Why didn't you call me, or…"

"Because I'm not ready," Alya confessed as tears began to well up in her eyes. With each word, the young woman grew more ecstatic. "Look, I know you two save Paris together all the time, but…but I never thought I'd see my best friend turn into a monster. And now, I find out she's been hiding a whole other life from me, and now _I_ have to take over that life? How the hell am I supposed to do that? I can't even keep her safe!" As the suffering child closed her eyes and began to weep, she felt a warm, gentle hand hold her own.

"You're not alone, Alya," _Chat Noir_ lovingly assured her. "I wasn't ready when I got my Miraculous, either. And, the truth is, it's not your fault Marinette became akumatized…I let her down too." _Chat_ gently touched the young woman's cheek and lifted her face. Upon opening her eyes, Alya found herself face to face with Adrien Agreste, whose eyes were red and flowing with bitter tears. "No more secrets. When this is all over, we'll all come clean, okay?"

Alya found herself unable to speak, even as Tikki and Plagg flew towards one another and shared a loving embrace. "He wanted to tell you guys from the start," the black cat Kwami declared. "Ladybug probably did, too. It sucks that we have to keep secrets, but…some rules you just can't break… not on your own, anyway."

"Maybe we can do things right from now on," Tikki added. "Alya, please, trust us. Trust yourself. You can be Ladybug."

"I'll stand by your side the whole time," Adrien promised. "After all, we can't go it alone. I know it'll be tempting to tell Marinette our truth, but our first priority is destroying the Akuma in her bracelet. Our Miraculous will only protect us from her fog for a short time. If we transform back, we'll be lost." Alya gazed at those standing before her and continued to doubt herself and question her worth. "I know what you're going through, Alya. I never told anyone this, but the one I love…the one I've been chasing all this time…was Ladybug. That's why I couldn't be there for Marinette…or Lila. Imagine how this whole revelation makes me feel."

"Like total crap, huh?" Alya finally spoke up. "A part of me wants to say, 'some friends we are', but I think there's been enough of that." The group shared a smile. "…Okay. Let's save Marinette." Pulling the Ladybug Miraculous from her friend's bag, Alya tossed her earrings aside and embedded the divine items within their spot. A sudden, warming rush flowed over the young woman a wind seemed to blow at her back. "Wow. This is…now what?"

"Call out my name and say, 'Spots On!'" Tikki answered.

"Tikki, Spots On!" Alya repeated as her hair began to blow violently in the graceful wind.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien cried out as he raised his ring in the air.

The Kwami's inspirited their partner's Miraculous and let the transformative light envelop them. Closing her eyes, Alya's glasses faded and rematerialized as a thickly black-lined and slightly v-shaped red domino mask beginning at the mid-bridge of her nose, branching off just under her lower eye lids, extending around her eyes, and curving inward just above her eyebrows. Thrusting her mask-laced eyelids open to reveal sparkling, oceanic blue eyes glistening with radiant red and black speckles, the young woman felt a warmer energy embrace her body as her clothing dissipated. Heavenly swathes of red and black-spotted material wrapped itself around its new wielder as the Miraculous Light washed over to reveal a new uniform: Red stiletto boots reaching just below her shins in an m-shape met black leggings met a red and black-spotted torso whose design extended into sleeves that thinned from the mid-humerus until it became a mere line covering the outer side of each hand's ring and middle finger, leaving the remainder of her arms and hands black. Alya then felt her hair grow longer and thicker as vibrant red streaks ran down its sides. Ladybug's yo-yo appeared on her right hip, completing the transformation.

Once the light faded, a new Ladybug looked down at herself and felt her childlike joy and awe return to her. At last, she had become her hero. "…I'm really her, aren't I?" she spoke up as she studied what felt like an entirely new body.

"And she's you," _Chat Noir_ added with a proud smile. "Welcome to the team, Alya. We'll save Marinette, together."

"If you can keep up, kitty," Alya's true self shined through. "We'll have Hawk Moth seeing spots."

"Follow me," the feline Miraculous declared as he charged out of the terminal and up the stairs to the city sidewalk. Turning towards the Eiffel Tower, the two froze. "Oh God," _Chat Noir_ whispered.

As her friends joined forces in the light of the Miraculous, Dark Bug expanded her fog with open arms, her eyes closed as tears streamed down her pale cheeks. Despite warnings, Parisians had roamed the streets, some on business, others seeking an escape, and the youngest of them seeking to save yet another of their akumatized friends.

"Marinette, is that you?" Rose called out as she recognized her friend within the monster's dark presence. "Marinette, whatever happened, I'm here for you. Please, don't let…"

Before the blond young woman could finish, the darkness swallowed her and formed a feverish bond between her and her friends. Settling into the fading light, Rose closed her eyes and smiled warmly as she held Marinette and the others. "I love you, Rose," Dark Bug warmly declared. "The world would be so much colder if it lost you." Gazing deep into the city, the Akumatized sought out another loving face. "But Alya…why haven't you come back to me? You and Adrien _are_ my world." Vacant, absent faces began to flood the lonely young woman's spiraling, unhappy mind. "Mommy, Daddy…Tikki…I'll be there _soon_," she sorrowfully assured her lost and lonely loved ones. "I'll even take _you_ back, _Chat Noir_."

Dark Bug trudged forward as her shadow stretched outward like the branches of a reaching, needing tree seeking the sun. In its wake, leaves began to wilt and fall from trees as flowers slowly faded and died. As the woman continued her search, Marinette, Alix, Nathaniel, Rose, William, and Mylène sat close to one another and weakly laughed at silent jokes and distant memories. "Remember when we tried to film that movie, but Mylène was too afraid of the costume?" Marinette asked.

"And once she got over her fear, Adrien kept mixing up his lines?" Nathaniel continued with a smile.

"And Juleka started saying she couldn't work those conditions?" Rose added with a weak smile. "Whatever happened to us? Why aren't we together like that now?"

"We _are_, Rose," Marinette happily answered. "We're family now. No one can separate us. Let Hawk Moth and his monsters keep the world. We've got our own." With that, the group closed their eyes and tightly hugged each other as the breeze grew stronger.

As the dark cloud continued to expand, the Akumatized felt the energy growing inside her corrupted body. The sensation of expanding power began with the first person absorbed, as did a growing sense of loneliness. Dark Bug's cloud continued to spread until it began to block out the very light of the moon. Her anger had all faded, making way for growing emptiness and sorrow. Turning her head, the broken young woman felt tears so hot they nearly burned as they streamed down her cheeks. "Huh?" she gasped at the presence of a familiar face. "Manon? Little one, what are you doing out this late?"

The brunette little girl gasped at the sight of her beloved babysitter. She really had been turned into a monster. What Manon saw brought tears to her eyes and made her little heart pound in terror. "No, Marinette," she begged, wishing so deeply for it all to be a lie or a dream.

"I know, Manon," Dark Bug patiently replied in a gentle voice as she crouched down to eye level with the child. Despite her best effort, the Akumatized could not match Marinette's soothing, loving voice and reassuring tone, especially in Manon's ears. "I know I've changed…_Hawk Moth_ did this to me. He hurt me…made me into this monster. Everyone's scared of me. I'm afraid too." Dark Bug closed her eyes in shame as her tears dripped onto the ground. "Please, Manon, you've always been like a little sister to me. You know I love you. Please…_help_ me. Please…_save_ me. Be a hero like Ladybug. Please…"

Seeing Marinette's pain and sadness, Manon bravely wiped away her tears, took in a deep breath, and ran to her suffering friend. Dark Bug smiled warmly and outstretched her hand as the darkness prepared to swallow one it held so dear. Before the little girl could reach the Akumatized, a long, black and silver staff struck the ground between them at an angle. Dark Bug and Manon turned their glance on the one who interrupted them.

"Kid, you've gotta get back," _Chat Noir_ called out. "She's not who you think she is."

"B-but, Marinette's in trouble," Manon nervously stuttered. "She needs help. Can't you and Ladybug save her?"

"That's what we're here for, angel," a familiar voice spoke up from behind the little girl. Looking up, Manon smiled to the point of beaming. "But first, let's get you back home, alright?"

"Manon, please!" Dark Bug hollered as she thrust out her hand to her beloved friend.

"Marinette, you have to stop this," _Chat_ spoke up. "Can't you see you're hurting people?"

"You're wrong!" the Akumatized insisted, turning her attention to the feline Miraculous. "I'm not the one who hurts people. I'm here to _save_ them! Why should we have to be alone while you and your kind live in the sun?" While Dark Bug was distracted, Ladybug jumped into the air with Manon.

"Is Marinette going to be okay?" the little girl asked as the Miraculous leapt from rooftop to rooftop effortlessly.

"She's going to be alright, Manon," Ladybug answered with confidence and kindness in her voice. "Once I bring you back home, _Chat Noir_ and I are going to take the Akuma from her. Then, she'll come to see you when she's all better."

"Thanks, Ladybug," Manon happily replied, her heart and mind at peace. "…You look different, though."

"I'm doing something new with my hair," the Miraculous quickly explained. "…and my costume. Now, hold on tight, Manon."

_Chat Noir_ and Dark Bug stood face to face in the darkened city, neither willing to submit. "Don't make me do this, Marinette," he pleaded earnestly.

"I'm never going to stop, kitty," the Akumatized sharply replied. "I'll take Hawk Moth's disease and use it to save the world. You'll see once you join me."

"That's not going to happen," Ladybug called out before landing next to her ally. "Marinette, this has to end."

"So, Tikki finally abandoned me after all," Dark Bug declared, partially out of sorrow and partially in spite. "Looks like you really _are_ done with me."

"No, we're done with Dark Bug," _Chat Noir_ answered. "We want our friend back. And we'll take her back by force if we have to."

"This is your last chance," Ladybug declared. "Give Marinette back, or we'll show you no mercy."

Dark Bug scoffed as she flared out her claws. "Then I'll let my sorrow swallow you both," she beamed. "Find redemption _that_ way."


	6. The Battle for Everything

Akumatized

Chapter Six: The Battle for Everything

_My name is Adrien Agreste. Most of the time, I keep what I really want and need a secret. But when I become Chat Noir, I hold nothing back. I've had the black cat Miraculous since I was nine, but I didn't become Chat Noir until I was twelve. Before then, I was a prisoner in my own house. After my mother died, my father did everything he could to shut out the rest of the world. I had no friends, no one to talk to but my nanny and bodyguard, and nothing to call my own. _

_But all that changed when I became Chat Noir, when I met Ladybug. She was amazing: so strong, kind, confident, and always challenging me to do better and to better myself. Not long after that, my dad finally let me go to public school. Some of the kids knew me from billboards and commercials, but Nino and Marinette were the first to actually get to know the real me. I was so happy the day we became friends. Pretty soon, Alya and even __Chloé started reaching out to me. Having friends was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I always wanted to do right by them. The older I got, though, the harder it was to do that. I never had any relationships, since I was always chasing after Ladybug. On top of that, I never thought anyone could love Adrien Agreste. Chat Noir was an open book, but nobody knew Adrien. Not really, anyway. Lila was the first to approach me and tell me her feelings, so I accepted and tried to reciprocate. I was just kidding myself, though. Worst of all, I was kidding her. I was so blind. I thought I was doing the right thing, but all it's done is cause pain for those I care about._

_Finding out that Marinette was Ladybug all this time nearly shattered my mind. Things slowly started to make sense, but then my guilt started to consume me. Not only did Chat Noir fail to protect her, it was mostly Adrien's fault she was akumatized in the first place. Ladybug knows that Chat Noir is in love with her, but telling her my truth won't be enough. Once Dark Bug is gone, I want to sit down and talk everything out with Marinette and Alya. No more secrets. No more lies._

Extending his claws, _Chat Noir_ shifted his footing into a fighting stance. "For Marinette," he whispered.

_My name is Alya Césaire. I've always been the blunt one in a group, and that leads to some hurt feelings. I never mean it to be that way, and it hurts me as much as it hurts others. But I have to let my truth out. Marinette and I have been friends since we were in kindergarten together, and I've always seen her as a sister to me. She's helped me as much as I've helped her, but I can't fight her battles for her. I've been a fan of Ladybug since she first appeared. I follow her wherever she goes, filming what she does and making sure all of Paris knows how amazing she is. The thought had crossed my mind, but I could never imagine Marinette and Ladybug were one and the same. I understand it wasn't her choice, but the fact that she kept it from me really hurts. I can't hold it against her, but that doesn't make the pain go away._

_When Tikki told me, my life changed. It was only minutes ago, but the whole world seems different now. Putting on her Miraculous and actually becoming Ladybug was the greatest feeling I'd ever experienced. I only wish it would have happened under better circumstances. Looking out for my little sisters helped me prepare for this moment. Besides, it's not like I didn't help Ladybug and Chat Noir when I didn't have powers of my own. I never thought I'd be facing off against my best friend, though. I know she's done the same for me, but she's always been a little stronger than me. I was the little girl who cried and ate until her stomach was sick instead of dealing with my stress. Marinette was always the one who carried herself with grace, no matter how clumsy she was. Now, I need to step up and really be a hero. When Dark Bug is gone, I'm going to tell Marinette everything, and I won't leave it alone until she's told me everything too. Forgive me for this, Marinette._

Ladybug clenched her fists and slowly positioned herself across from _Chat Noir_ and towards the Akumatized. "Tikki, Marinette, Ladybug…give me your strength," the new Miraculous prayed.

_My name used to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng. All of my memories are hazy and dark, but glimpses are flashing in and out of my mind. I remember finding the ladybug Miraculous in my attic when I was nine. Tikki appeared and turned me into Ladybug, and I've been training ever since. I didn't show myself to the world until years later, but I started fighting crime as soon as I knew how. I had always been really shy and clumsy, so I didn't have many friends. Alya was the first person who tried to get to know me. We've been inseparable ever since…until she abandoned me. Chloé was the first person to betray me, and that hurt me so badly. Now, everyone is turning against me. I've hidden away all the friends I could. All that matters now is keeping them safe, and saving Alya and Adrien. I'll forgive them for everything they've done, just as long as we can be a family._

_When I open my eyes, I feel cold and weak. I see my naked, pale body curled into a fetal position as I float in this cold, dark place. Everything is flowing with black and purple light, and it makes me so tired and sad. I feel my hair draped over my neck and back, and I don't have the energy to put it up in ribbons like I used to. The world has no place for me anymore. The Akuma keep me company in this terrible place, but when I close my eyes, I'm with my new family. We all love each other there, so that's where I want to stay. But now, Ladybug and Chat Noir are coming to take it all away. Tikki replaced me, even after she said we'd always be friends. I know this new Ladybug and Chat Noir want to kill me. They've just come to finish me off. But I have power now. I've become Dark Bug, and nothing can stop her._

Dark Bug smiled a wicked smile as she stood up and faced her enemies. Her darkness continued to grow and spread, forming two horrible wings behind her. Chat and Ladybug looked at one another, nodded, and charged forward.

"Remember, as long as we stay strong and keep our Miraculous close, the shadow can't hurt us," _Chat Noir_ had said as he held Alya and leapt into the air. "Now, I'm gonna let you go once we get to this building. Jump as high as you can and make sure to keep up with me."

"Right," Ladybug had replied. Once the two touched down, _Chat Noir_ ran ahead, forcing Alya to push herself and fly into the air just to keep up with him. "I'm doing it!"

Thrusting her fist forward, Ladybug felt Dark Bug's tight grip form around her wrist. If she wanted to, the Akumatized could have snapped her arm, but she was holding back. _Chat Noir_ swung his staff at Dark Bug's legs, successfully knocking her off-balance and allowing Ladybug to swing her yo-yo and bind the beast's arms as she fell.

"Go for it, _Chat_!" Ladybug called out as she tightened the rope around her opponent. "I've got this!"

"I don't think so," Dark Bug declared as she thrust herself back onto her feet, flapped her dark wings, and rose into the sky along with the dangling Miraculous.

"Hang on!" _Chat _called as he jumped onto the side of a nearby building, sunk his claws into its exterior, and forced himself upward bound by bound. Once he made it to the roof, the young man charged forward and tackled Dark Bug, wrapping his arm around her neck. "Take us down, or I'll clip your wings."

"Nice bluff, kitten," the Akumatized scoffed, spreading her wings and rising higher into the air. "But you're not the one in control here."

"Wanna bet?" Ladybug retorted as she gripped her rope. Suddenly, the three felt a great jolt and halted seemingly in mid-air.

"What?" Dark Bug bellowed. Looking to her side, the Akumatized saw _Chat's_ staff plunging into the two buildings surrounding them.

"Good thing you've got a thin neck," the black cat Miraculous teased. "I can't headlock most bad guys with one hand behind my back."

Smiling, Ladybug released herself, letting the rope of her yo-yo extend to its maximum length before it stopped and pulled the Akumatized downward. Bound in place, Dark Bug began slashing her claws wildly while trying to regain her balance. Despite her arms being restricted, the corrupted Marinette's claws thrashed violently. Reeling in her line, Ladybug felt her body zip upward until she reached the Akumatized at her feet. _Chat Noir_ tightened his grip on both his staff and the villain's neck as his partner grabbed onto her ankle with her right hand. As Ladybug began to climb upward, she felt Dark Bug's growing claws grazing her costume until one reached her face and drew blood. Stunned for a second, the Miraculous calmed herself and made her way up until she held the infected item in her hand.

The shadow now choking him, _Chat Noir_ quickly retracted his staff before forcing himself downward, causing Dark Bug to collide with a nearby fire escape. While the Akumatized recoiled from the impact, Ladybug pulled off the bracelet, unwound her yo-yo, and jumped onto a platform one story lower. "Time to end this," she declared as she clenched her hand around what was once a precious memento and squeezed until it shattered. Opening her hand, Ladybug gasped in shock and terror to find nothing but broken pieces in her palm. "_Chat, _the Akuma's not here!"

"That's impossible!" the feline Miraculous cried out as he jumped out of the reach of the darkness. "There's nothing else that could've been…"

"Don't you get it?" Dark Bug spoke up. As the Miraculous turned their eyes to the Akumatized, a surge of dark energy erupted from her body and threw the two onto the street below, along with most of the fire escape. "I have the Akuma inside of me. Its power is mine and not bound to any item."

"That can't be true," Ladybug exclaimed just loud enough for _Chat_ to hear her.

"Something like this has never happened before," _Chat_ replied. "I…I don't know what to do."

Dark Bug gently glided onto the ground with a look of absolute satisfaction on her face. "There's nothing you can do now," she taunted her foes. "Marinette is gone. Why don't you let go of your Miraculous and just give up? You'll be able to see her again if you do. And I'm still willing to forgive both of you."

_Chat Noir_ and Ladybug looked at one another, only to come to the same conclusion. Closing their eyes, the Miraculous lowered their heads in shame as they faced their opponent. Unnoticed by all, an elderly man observed the battle from afar, as if studying each of its members.

"Tikki, Spots Off," Ladybug sorrowfully declared.

"Plagg, Claws In," _Chat Noir_ gave in as well.

With a weak flash of light, the Miraculous returned to their human forms, though their Kwami remained in their sacred items. Her heart still for a moment, Dark Bug felt her eyes widen at the incredible sight before her. "You were…" she gasped, barely able to breathe.

"I'm sorry, Marinette," Adrien confessed as he slowly opened his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. God knows I wanted to. Marinette…Ladybug, I'm sorry. I know I've hurt you in so many ways."

"I'm sorry too, Mari," Alya declared. "Tikki told me everything. I think that's why you threw the Miraculous away. You wanted to spare us. Marinette, none of this is your fault. Please, let us work this out."

"We're not going anywhere," Adrien promised. "We both love you so much. That's why we came to you. That's why we're here now. I know things seem terrible now, but we can make it all better."

"…How could you hurt me?" Dark Bug asked as tears began to stream from her eyes.

"We didn't have a choice, Marinette," Alya began to sob. "You were hurting people. But it's not too late to save _everyone_. If you give up the Akuma, I can purify it. Please…"

Her lip quivering, Dark Bug let out a terrible cry of anguish as her dark wings grew. Within seconds, the entire area was completely shrouded in darkness, leaving no one and nothing to be found. All the anger, pain, sorrow, despair, and loneliness had erupted and taken on a life of its own. Reports went out over the city that a dark orb threatened to engulf all of Paris. Tom and Sabine held one another and wept in fear for their daughter and those who tried to rescue her.

Opening their eyes, Alya and Adrien found themselves in the same cold, dark place Marinette and all of Dark Bug's other victims had fallen into. However, the light of the Miraculous, coupled with their love, devotion, and understanding, fought off the shadows.

"What is this place?" Adrien's voice echoed as he and Plagg shared eyes.

"It's where Marinette and I used to play when we were little," Alya answered as she and Tikki scanned the environment. "But this is wrong. Everything's broken and distorted. Adrien, look!"

The two gazed over at a huddled group in the middle of the endless plains. Adrien crouched down beside Marinette and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, only for the image to dissipate and fade away.

"A-Adrien?" Nathaniel spoke up, his voice hoarse and groggy. "Where are we?"

"You're in a bad dream, all of you," Adrien explained. "You can't stay here. It's not too late. Go home. You'll know the way."

Slowly, one by one, the students and friends stood up, bid their farewells, and wandered off into the nearby light they once thought an illusion. Only Adrien and Alya remained in the broken place, still searching for their friend. In the horizon, opposite the light that would take them home, a great and terrible storm was rolling in.

"I bet that's where she is," Alya declared, feeling her friend's pain now more than ever.

"I think you're right," Adrien replied. "Is everybody ready?" Plagg and Tikki agreed in unison. "Alya?"

"Honestly?" the redheaded young woman answered. "No, not really."

"Me neither," Adrien agreed. "But she needs us."

"I know," Alya declared as she took her friend's hand. "I'm just glad we're not in this alone."

"Yeah, me too," the blond-haired young man smiled.


	7. An Eternal Light

Akumatized

Chapter Seven: An Eternal Light

Walking into the storm, slowly slipping out of the reach of all light, Adrien and Alya continued onward without hesitation, though the air was growing colder. There were no signs, no path to follow, and no way of knowing if they were going in the right direction, but the two knew. Hand in hand, Adrien and Alya trudged through unseen rivers of icy water, freezing sands, and thorns of ice, all to reach their suffering friend.

His resolve unwavering, Adrien remembered fighting by Ladybug's side despite the odds against them. The Mime, Stormy Weather, Berserker, Copycat, and any other Akumatized standing against the righteous all fell before the two. There were so many times when both Ladybug and _Chat Noir_ were afraid, outnumbered, and outmatched, but never undone. If for no other reason, their resolve to protect one another and those they love kept them alive and made them stronger than any man or monster. After the worst of battles, _Chat_ found himself safe in Ladybug's arms as she washed and dressed his wounds for him, even when she had her own to worry about.

Empowered by an intangible yet undeniable force, Alya relived the days she and Marinette had spent with one another, be they wonderful or terrible. Their friendship had endured through separation, pain, arguments, and even painful secrets. After being akumatized into Lady Wi-Fi, blaming herself and fearing the world seemed natural, but Marinette refused to let her beloved friend blame herself. Despite Alya's struggle, her friend made her say over and over again that what she did and what she became were not her burden or shame to bear. For two nights, Marinette stayed up with her and assured her everything would be alright.

Tikki held tightly to all the memories she had of Marinette. Though the youngest of the Ladybugs, the Parisian always stood her ground and refused to give in to her fears or pain. In every battle, she held the needs of others above her own, even to a fault. Marinette had voiced her doubts and guilt to her Kwami time and time again, but Tikki always assured her that she had done her best, and that the world was a better place because of her and what she had done.

"When Ladybug and I were younger," Adrien finally spoke up after what felt like an eternity of silence. "She told me what we did was exactly what we were meant to do. Being heroes, I mean. She said it was like living one hundred-thousand days in the sun. I used to think it was just the opposite, but when I realized it wasn't just about me, I knew what she meant."

"I like that," Alya warmly replied. "When we were kids, she always used to tell me that every day was like a new dream. I always said some were like a nightmare, but she said nightmares didn't have a point, so that wasn't true. Hmm. I'm surprised we never figured out Marinette was Ladybug before all this, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," the blond-haired young man answered with a loving chuckle. "Do you know what you're gonna tell her once we find her?"

"I do," Alya answered without a second thought. "How about you?"

"I think so," Adrien decided. "Actually, I know _exactly_ what I'm going to say. What about you two, Tikki and Plagg?"

"I'm absolutely positive," Tikki happily answered from her Miraculous.

"Um, I've only met her through you, Adrien, but I'm sure I can come up with something," Plagg casually declared. "Hey, how'd you guys keep from getting brainwashed, anyway?"

"I think we owe that to _you_ guys," Alya answered with a smile. "You helped keep the Akuma from taking us over."

"I think it had more to do with wanting to save Marinette," Tikki replied warmly. "Your love for her made you strong."

"Let's just hope it's enough to actually _save_ her," Adrien declared as the group continued on their way.

"We'll _make_ it enough," Alya boldly replied. "Have some faith, kitty."

Vowing to stay strong, Adrien, Alya, Plagg, and Tikki continued on their terrible journey, guided only by their desire to save their beloved friend. No matter the obstacles in their way, they would endure.

Opening her weak, blurred, bloodshot eyes, Marinette found herself completely alone in the same cold, dark place she had been for so long. Dark Bug, she could feel, had been rendered paralyzed in her barrier of dark energy. However, the sorrow and isolation remained strong, like an unwavering fever. Hot tears slowly began to form in the young woman's eyes before streaming down her face and falling into nothingness. Now more than ever, she knew no one was coming for her. The world no longer loved or needed Ladybug or Marinette. The Akuma would feed and prey on the pain and darkness inside the nameless girl forever more.

"Marinette!" Adrien and Alya cried out, shattering the silence and opening Marinette's eyes. The two gazed in horror at their friend suspended and bound by darkness.

"…Who are you?" Marinette croaked, her vision blurred. Nothing sounded familiar to her now, and both voices were as indistinct as the wind.

"Marinette, it's us," Alya called, forcing down the lump growing in her throat. "It's Alya and Adrien. We're your friends."

"I-I don't have any friends," the frightened girl replied in confusion. "I've been all alone my whole life."

"Marinette, that's not true!" Adrien cried. "Hawk Moth put those lies into your head. We've been your friends for years. Remember who we are. Remember who _you_ are!"

Despite her best efforts, the dark-haired girl found only darkness and sorrow, and soon lowered her head to let the darkness consume her. Alya and Adrien looked just beyond the shadows, only to witness a massive Akuma, its body made of dark fire, flapping its horrid wings in Marinette's direction.

"How the hell do we purify something like that?" Adrien gasped. "It's huge."

"…Maybe we can't," Alya realized. "I mean, not by ourselves. Go save Marinette. I'll keep an eye on the butterfly."

"Be careful," the blond-haired young man replied as he instantaneously transformed into his Miraculous form. _Chat Noir_ jumped into the air, latched onto the dark substance binding his friend, and began climbing up to her.

The Akuma began to flap its wings faster, as if enraged. An unholy roar sounded from its fiery exterior as it slowly approached its prey. Suddenly, Ladybug's yo-yo shot in front of the beast, halting its movement. "I don't think so, ugly!" the female Miraculous called out. "If you want them, you've gotta go through me. You know who I am, don't you? I'm the one who always kicks your shady ass and sends you back where you belong!"

"Marinette, everything's gonna be okay," _Chat Noir_ declared as his claws dug into the darkness. "Please, try to remember. It's Adrien, your friend. Alya and I are here for you."

As the binding began to fray, Marinette felt her sight grow clearer. "A-Adrien?" she began to speak up. "Uh…_Chat Noir_?"

"I know I've got a lot of explaining to do, princess," the Miraculous gently answered as he continued to tear his friend free. "Just know that Alya and I are gonna get you out. You're _not_ alone."

"H-have you been him all along?" the dark-haired young woman whispered as her eyes released warm tears.

"Stay away from them!" Ladybug hollered as her yo-yo wrapped around the monstrous Akuma. The heroine planted herself into the uncertain ground and began to pull the monster away from those she loved.

"Marinette, do you remember who you are?" _Chat_ asked his friend before shredding away the last of the dark cocoon.

"I do," the young woman answered. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You're Adrien Agreste…and Alya is…You two know, don't you?"

"Yes," the feline hero answered. "No more secrets. You saved us all by giving up Tikki and your Miraculous. When this is over, you can take her back." Marinette wrapped her arms around the blond young man as she freed herself from her the rut she had fallen into. "Hold on tight." _Chat Noir _picked his friend up under her knees and supported her back with his other hand as he jumped down. "Marinette, there's an Akuma inside of you. You're the only one that can stop it."

Marinette gazed at the horrible beast battling her beloved friend. Its body flowed with the sorrow, anger, and despair she had nurtured and nearly drowned in. The fire that lined its body was that of Hawk Moth's lies and deceit. All the same, though, it was her demon to battle.

"Marinette, hurry!" Ladybug screamed as the Akuma began to regain its control.

"_You know you cannot win," _a dark and merciless voice spoke up through the darkness. Marinette felt her knees grow weak as the Akuma gazed into her eyes. _"Your heart is dark and incapable of love. You called me, so I came to you. We belong together, Marinette. You belong to the darkness. You __**are**__ Dark Bug. Come to me, and you will never be alone again."_

Clenching the sides of her head, Marinette felt her very mind begin to quake as the symbol of the Akuma slowly burned its way over her eyes. Letting out a horrified gasp followed by a trembling exhale, Marinette saw her cold breath form steam as an overwhelming sensation of guilt and sorrow washed over her entire body. "Oh, god," she exclaimed as her legs failed her.

"Marinette, don't give in!" _Chat Noir_ begged his friend as he dropped to his knees to help her up. "You're not alone. You're our hero. Please, don't listen to it."

"_He's lying to you," _the terrible voice continued to torment its victim. _"Don't listen to him. You've always been alone. You hate the world, you wished it would end. I've heard your prayers. Why fight it? Give in to your darkness. Be Dark Bug forever. Spare your friends the pain. You know you're not worth it. Let them live their happy lives. Come with me. Rest in the darkness forever."_

Marinette's eyes streamed with tears as the red Akuma shined before them. Even with _Chat Noir's_ help, she couldn't remain on her feet. Ladybug's grip continued to fail as the Akuma drew closer to its prey.

"Marinette, please," the feline Miraculous begged in a whisper. However, his cries fell upon deaf ears. "…Plagg, Claws In." As his Miraculous form faded, Adrien held his beloved friend tightly. "Marinette, it's going to be okay. I love you: I always have. I owe so much to you. I was alone when I met you, Marinette. Ladybug showed me I was more than just an angry kid on his own. As Marinette, you gave me a chance to be a normal person… Princess, look at me. It's Adrien. I'm here for you."

"Just like you're always here for us," Plagg added as he floated next to Marinette's tear-soaked face. "Come on, Ladybug…I mean, Marinette."

Watching the painful scene play out before her, Ladybug lowered her head and retracted her yo-yo. "Tikki…Spots Off," she declared, knowing there was nothing more she could do as Ladybug. As her Miraculous form faded, Alya looked into Tikki's eyes, nodded, and ran over to her friends. "Marinette, I'm here, too." Marinette slowly looked up as Alya leaned close to her face. "Marinette, you are the best friend I've ever had. You always inspire me and have _never_ let me down. Do you remember all the times you've saved me as both Ladybug and Marinette? I owe you my life. Now, please, fight for yours. We all believe in you."

"It's true, Marinette," Tikki continued as she nuzzled against her beloved partner's cheek. "Don't let the Akuma win. You don't really hate yourself. You give hope to the world, and Ladybug was only a hero when you put on her Miraculous. Please, I love you, Marinette."

"I love you too, Mari," Alya warmly added.

"And so do I," Adrien declared with newfound strength.

"Um, me too," Plagg added. "I wouldn't trade you for all the cheese in Paris."

The Akuma continued to draw closer, its wings spreading a terrible heat that threatened to choke out all life and hope.

Her jaw quivering, Alya forced herself to be brave. The young woman tightly grabbed her beloved friend by her collar and pulled her close. "Marinette, tell us who you are," she demanded. "Tell us!"

"_You're nothing. You're weak. You're not good enough. There's too much pain inside of you. You can't rise up. You'll never get back up. You're mine. Your heart is dark and your mind is rotting. You belong to me. You __**are**__ Dark Bug!"_

"I…I-I don't know," Marinette stuttered as her sorrow slowly consumed her. "I-I'm all alone…No! No, I-I'm not alone, even if I think I am. M-my name is…My name is…" The young woman continued to shed tears of sorrow, but her resolve fought on. "My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng…I'm Ladybug…I'm Tom and Sabine's daughter…Alya, Adrien, Nino, Juleka, Rose, Nathaniel, Kim, and _Chat Noir's_ friend… And I'm who I am. I'm a child of God…My name is Marinette…And I'm _not_ alone!" Clenching her fists, Marinette stood up on her own two feet and faced the Akuma. "Do you hear me? I'm not alone!"

The Akuma roared as its wings continued to flap. However, Marinette and her allies stood their ground, and with each flap of its wings, the terrible butterfly slowly faded into embers. Its voice faded until it was nothing but a weak cry, but still it continued onward. "You know why you can't win, don't you?" Marinette's voice called out until it joined with that of Ladybug. "Because you're all alone. You only care about yourself, and that's why you suffer like you do. You're nothing more than darkness and doubt, and I'm done with you!"

Clenching his fist, Adrien felt Plagg merge with his Miraculous, forming _Chat Noir_ once again. Charging forward, the Miraculous jumped into the air. "Cataclysm!" he declared as his claw flowed with destructive light. Slashing through the fading form of the weakened Akuma, _Chat Noir_ felt the air slowly grow warmer.

The beast cried out in pain as its very essence faded into a wave of embers and ash. Alya then handed Marinette her Miraculous, allowing her and Tikki to merge and become Ladybug once again. Turning to her beloved friend, the Miraculous held out her yo-yo, and the two joined hands on its surface. "Time to purify!" they declared in harmony. Together, the two swung the sacred item outward, capturing the darkness, and turning the shadowy abyss into a white oasis. Once its evil essence had been destroyed, the Akuma was released into the air as a pure, white butterfly that would never bring harm or pain to another living thing. "Miraculous Ladybug!" the young woman cried out as she threw her yo-yo into the air and watched a wave of red and black light wash over all that surrounded her and her loved ones. An endless shower of pure, red petals flowed throughout the area once tainted so terribly by darkness.

As the dark orb faded from the streets of Paris, Ladybug, _Chat Noir_, and Alya found themselves in an empty alley under the blessing of the moon. The darkness that once bound Marinette had returned to a place of peace, light, and serenity. The Akuma had been driven away, and the sorrow, anger, and isolation finally began to fade.

Standing alone in his bitter failure and darkness, Hawk Moth felt a weak, chilled hand take his own. "Will we be a family again?" a child's voice asked him.

"One day," the corrupted man answered, his voice heavy with sorrow. "One day." Deep within his tortured, unhappy soul, the bearer of the darkened butterfly Miraculous felt his hopes collapsing as a growing hatred for Ladybug raged on like a wildfire.

Tom and Sabine safely returned to Paris that same night under _Chat Noir _and Ladybug's watch. Upon seeing their daughter, the two hugged her and sobbed joyfully. The entire group was instructed to keep everything that had happened a secret. The three teenagers came together at the Dupain-Cheng household, not wanting to leave their friend alone. After Tom and Sabine made their way into the bakery to allow their daughter to be comforted by her closest friends, Alya called her home and provided her parents with an alibi after making sure her sisters were safe, promising to come home with Adrien's bodyguard after everything had been settled. Marinette called the high school to tell them _Chat Noir, _Ladybug, and Alya had saved her from an Akumatized seeking to use her as bait. According to the dark-haired girl's story, Alya had been called in to console her after the Miraculous helped her escape.

"Sorry to scare you like that, Nathalie," Adrien spoke into his phone as he leaned back into Marinette's couch. "Yeah, Alya and I were hiding out in the subway the whole time. How about you and my dad?" The blond young man listened to his partial guardian's soft voice. "Great. I'm glad. Yeah, I'll call him to pick me up in a little bit…Yeah, everyone's alright. No one's sure who actually got akumatized, but it's all over now."

"What about Rose and the others?" Marinette asked as Alya held her tightly.

"They all made it home safe and sound," the redheaded young woman answered. "I called them while you were asleep. They just remember blacking out when they saw an Akumatized. We had to convince them it wasn't actually you _or_ Ladybug."

"I'm sorry to have you guys lie for me," the dark-haired girl began to sob.

"Mari, there's nothing any of us can do," Alya replied, her voice strong. "We have to keep your secret. It's not just for us. If Hawk Moth found out, _everyone_ would be in danger. This is the way it has to be."

"We're all good, guys," Adrien declared after hanging up his phone. "…No, actually…nobody knows. But we're not done yet."

All eyes turned to Marinette, all free of shame or guilt. "Before I say anything, just know that I wanted so badly to tell you two," the young woman declared. "Keeping that secret was one of the worst things I've ever had to do. Alya, all those times Ladybug told you to go away, it was to protect you. And Adrien…I think you know why I couldn't return _Chat Noir's_ feelings for me."

"Don't worry about it, Marinette," Alya warmly answered. "I understand. I know it wasn't my place to tell Adrien, but…"

"I'm glad you did," Marinette interrupted. "Thank you, Alya."

"I'm sorry too," Adrien spoke up. "I wanted to tell you guys my secret, but I was afraid I couldn't measure up, you know? Like I wasn't good enough as Adrien. That's why I act the way I do as _Chat Noir_."

"Adrien, you've _always_ been good enough," Marinette declared as she began to blush. "And even if I don't always act like it, it means the world to me that you've always been there for me. I'm sorry I pushed you both away."

"I think you were trying to carry the world's weight on your shoulders, girl," Alya replied. "You didn't let us help you like you've helped all of us."

"The Akuma pushed you into believing we'd all turned against you," Adrien added. "It didn't help that I stopped bothering once Lila and I started seeing each other. For what it's worth, I don't blame you for getting upset."

"Still, it wasn't right for me to keep all that to myself and turn you into the bad guy," Marinette softly replied.

"Why _did_ you keep it all a secret?" Alya demanded. "You know you can always come to me."

"…I felt like I deserved to suffer through it alone," the dark-haired young woman confessed. "After so many of our friends got akumatized, I felt like I'd failed you guys. I mean, some of you even got akumatized _because_ of me. I didn't think someone like me deserved to be happy."

"Mari, we all mess up," Alya gently explained. "Sooner or later, everyone can get akumatized. That's the world we live in now. You can't be perfect. _None_ of us can. But you're always there for us when it's all over. Besides, you and _Chat Noir_ always purify us."

"…But what happens if we can't?" Marinette heavily exhaled. "What if Ladybug can't save you?"

"Then we'll work together until it's all good again," Adrien proudly answered. "We're a team, and we'll never give up. We never have, right?" Marinette smiled and nodded her head. "And, I think you're amazing, even without your Miraculous."

"You know I'm not as strong as Ladybug all the time," Marinette's fears began to rise up. "I'm at my _best_ when I'm Ladybug."

"Well, like a good friend once told me, you're _always_ good enough," the blond-haired young man declared. "Even superheroes need to be vulnerable sometimes. If we weren't, we wouldn't be human. Does that make sense?"

"…Yeah, I think so," Marinette answered with a growing smile. "Thank you two for being there for me when I _was_ vulnerable."

"No problem," Alya replied. "You were just in a funk. It happens to us all. You know, there's that Akumatized support group at school. I go there every now and then. Maybe you can finally go with me?"

"I'd like that," Marinette accepted. "Thanks, Alya. And Adrien, now that you know how I feel, I want to tell you that…I'm happy for you and Lila. I just…hope we'll still be friends."

"Cat's honor," Adrien proudly answered. Despite his brave façade, however, the young man felt a growing unease inside his heart.

"I knew you could get through this, Marinette," Tikki praised her beloved friend and partner while hugging her cheek. "You just had to let us help you."

"Thanks, Tikki," Marinette declared with a smile as she hugged her little friend. "Looks like you were right all along… You know, nothing seems that bad now."

"It never does once you get it out of your head," Alya agreed. "There is something that's still bothering me, though." The group paused for a moment. "If Hawk Moth controls the Akuma, why couldn't he control Dark Bug?"

"…I heard his voice when I was first starting to change…but then, something else took over," Marinette forced herself to remember. "It's like the Akuma took on a life of its own. It was feeding off of my negative emotions."

"Then maybe Hawk Moth _isn't_ in control of the Akuma," Adrien pondered, his heart beating faster. "Maybe it's the other way around…"

Each of the teenagers looked out the window into the city, their hearts troubled by the possibility of a truth darker than they could imagine. For now, though, they were safe and together. Over the following weeks, Adrien apologized to Lila, explained that he wasn't sure of his own feelings and couldn't commit to anyone until he did. That truth, however, he chose to keep to himself until he could make sense of it. Marinette and Alya attended support groups together, choosing to discuss why they were akumatized, rather than what the Akuma turned them into. At the same time, Alya felt the presence of someone or something watching over her. The eyes were not a threat, she could feel, but may have been a guardian watching from afar. After all, the old man made sure to keep his distance.

Come dusk not long after the fall of Dark Bug, Ladybug awaited _Chat Noir_ from atop the Eiffel Tower. Though late, as usual, the feline Miraculous arrived as promised, presented his partner with a rose, and patrolled the city by her side from their perfect vantage point.

Soundtrack: The Miraculous Sessions

1\. Torukia by Gabriela Robin

2\. Hero by Pegboard Nerds

3\. The Hurt Incantation by Mandy Moore (as Rapunzel)

4\. Sleeping Sun by Nightwish


End file.
